Strafarbeit
by Fantasien
Summary: Ginny ist wütend auf Draco, da dieser mit den Gefühlen einer Freundin spielte und Ginny zahlt es ihm heim.


So ein weiterer kleiner Oneshot von uns...

Inhalt:

Draco Malfoy ist der Herzensbrecher der Mädchen und bricht einer Freundin von Ginny das Herz. Daraufhin will sich Ginny rächen...

Paaring: Dray x Ginny  
PWP

Warnung: Angedeutete Sexszenen befinden sich in diesem Oneshot!!!

Disclamer: Leider leider gehören die Figuren uns immernoch nicht, auch wenn wir schon mit Heulern gedroht haben  
Die Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling! Wir leihen sie uns nur aus und verdienen auch kein Geld damit!!!!

Special Thanxs geht an unsere liebe Betaleserin einen rießen Knuffler

Ginny war wütend. Rasend wütend. Wütend auf sich. Wütend auf die Lehrer. Wütend auf ihre Freunde. Und ganz besonders wütend auf Draco Malfoy.

Ihrer Meinung nach, war Draco Malfoy ein widerlicher Schleimbeutel. Hochnäsig, arrogant, eingebildet und zuletzt, ein ganz besonderer unfähiger Tollpatsch, welcher nicht mit den Gefühlen anderer Mädchen umgehen konnte. Ganz und gar nicht!

Ihre blauen, funkelnden Augen starrten kampflustig auf die Konturen des Körpers ihres selbst erklärten Feindes. Über jeden Millimeter von Malfoys Körper könnte sie sich aufregen. Jedes Wort, was der blonde Slytherin über seine Lippen brachte, machte sie rasend. Jede einzelne Geste seines Körpers, ließ ihr das Blut kochen. Oh Merlin, sie konnte Harry Potter so gut verstehen, für den Hass, welcher er ihm entgegen brachte.

Sie kannte keinen anderen Menschen, welcher so bösartig war, wie Draco Malfoy. Wie konnte man nur ein Mädchen so einfach links liegen lassen, wenn man davor noch ihr Herz berührt hatte. Sie hasste Malfoy dafür, dies ihrer Freundin angetan zu haben.

Draco Malfoy selber konnte natürlich nichts von dem Ganzen nachvollziehen. Seiner Meinung nach, hatte er keinerlei Fehler begangen. Im Gegenteil, er konnte nichts falsches an seinem Verhalten erkennen. Er hatte das getan, was er immer tat. Und nur, weil ein kleiner rothaariger Zwerg meinte, dass sein Verhalten ganz und gar nicht korrekt war, würde er niemals seine Meinung ändern.

Resigniert machte er mit seiner Strafarbeit weiter. Ignorierte Ginny Weasley, welche ihn, nach wie vor, anstarrte, anstatt ihrer Aufgabe nach zu gehen. Gelangweilt wischte er mit seinem Lappen über die Schultische und summte eine Melodie vor sich hin.

Der Raum, in welchen die beiden jungen Schüler arbeiten mussten, war in dunkles Kerzenlicht getaucht und flackerte bei jedem kleinem Windstoß. Die Zauberstäbe hatte man ihnen abgenommen, ihnen gesagt, sie sollten schmutzige Klamotten anziehen und hatten ihnen Lappen und Eimer in die Hand gedrückt. Dann war Professor McGonagall einfach gegangen und hatte sie beide in dem leerem Klassenzimmer zurückgelassen. Ginny hatte sich sofort wütend einen Lappen geschnappt und, wie verrückt, auf einen der Tische losgeschruppt.

Draco dagegen hatte genau das Gegenteil gemacht. Ausdruckslos, wie er war, hatte er sich einen Lappen genommen und gemütlich begonnen, einen der Tische zu säubern. 

Aber Ginny war nicht nur böse auf Malfoy wegen seiner Spielchen. Sie war auch böse auf ihn, weil er sie dazu gebracht hatte, sich zu vergessen und nun beide diese Strafarbeit verrichten mussten. Ihrer Meinung nach, hatte sie allen Grund dazu wütend zu sein!

Sie knüllte ihren Lappen zusammen und begann energisch über den Tisch zu fahren. Sie schruppte heftig und wild auf den Tisch ein machte den Lappen fast kaputt, bis ihr genau dieser einfach so aus der Hand genommen wurde.

„Wenn du so weiter machst", meinte Draco im ruhigen Tonfall. „Geht nicht nur der Lappen kaputt, sondern der Tisch gleich mit."

Ginny wirbelte herum und starrte Draco giftig an. „Was geht dich das an", fauchte sie und riss ihm den Lappen wieder aus der Hand.

Ruhig nahm Draco ihr diesen erneut aus der Hand. „Das geht mich in dem Fall etwas an, da wir, wegen dir diese Strafarbeit gemeinsam verrichten müssen."

Ginny starrte ihn noch einen Moment wütend an, bevor sie sich einen neuen Lappen nahm und vor Dracos Augen damit herumwedelte, „Ja klar ich bin an allem schuld, und das kleine Vatersöhnchen von und zu, ist natürlich unschuldig, was?"

Draco sah sie an. Ihm gefiel ihre temperamentvolle Art, gestand er sich. Diese funkelnden Augen, mit denen sie ihn ansah und ihn fixierten.  
„Wie eine Raubkatze, die um ihr Opfer herumpirscht", dachte er sich und musste plötzlich grinsen.

„Was lachst du denn so blöd, Frettchenfresse?", keifte sie.

„Nimm deinen Mund nur nicht zu voll, Weaselby", zischte er und seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen, „ansonsten verpass ich dir so eine, wozu ich ja vorher nicht mehr gekommen bin!"

„Oh, ich zitterte vor Angst", lachte Ginny auf, „da musst du dir schon was Besseres einfallen lassen, du kleiner arroganter Mistkerl!"

Bei Draco knallte nun die Sicherung durch, er warf den Lappen zur Seite und sprang auf Ginny zu. Mit einem Satz gingen sie zu Boden und er starrte sie an, „du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst", zischte er und packte sie grob am Hals.

„Ich hab keine Angst vor dir", keuchte sie und schlug ungeniert ihre Faust in Dracos Magen.  
Dieser ging stöhnend neben ihr zu Boden und schnappte nach Luft. Seine Hände lagen verkrampft in seinem Schoss und er hatte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

„Nun bekommst du, das was du verdienst", sagte Ginny und sah ihn herablassend an.

Flashback:

Ein lautes Türenknallen hatte die Jüngste der Weasleys aus ihrem Traum aufgeschreckt. Verschlafen hatte sie sich hochgerappelt und in ihrem Zimmer umgesehen, ihr Verstand war noch im Tiefschlaf. Sie gähnte herzhaft, schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sich wieder zurücklegen, als sie ein leises Schluchzen aus dem Bad vernahm.  
Sofort war sie hellwach, schlüpfte aus dem Bett in ihren Morgenmantel und tapste zum Bad. Ganz leise klopfte sie an, „Hallo?" fragte sie und öffnete die Tür.  
Ihre Freundin saß zusammengekauert vor dem Waschbecken und wurde von heftigen Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt. Mit verweinten Augen sah sie ihrer Freundin entgegen und weitere Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.  
Ginny zögerte keine Sekunde, setzte sich neben ihrer Freundin und zog sie zu sich in die Arme. „Shh.. Tess, was ist denn nur passiert", fragte sie und strich dem anderen Mädchen über die Haare.  
Tess schluchzte auf, weinte daraufhin nur noch mehr und klammerte sich verzweifelt an Ginny fest.  
„Ich.. ich…", stotterte sie und vergrub ihren Kopf.  
„Was Süße, was ist denn passiert, dass du so durcheinander bist?", fragte sie sanft nach und versuchte den Kopf des anderen Mädchens nach oben zu ziehen.  
„Ich kanns dir nicht sagen", schluchzte Tess wieder, „du würdest mich hassen."  
Die Braue von dem rothaarigen Mädchen wanderte zum Haaransatz hinauf. „Also, wenn ich da auch eine Rolle spiele, solltest du es mir doch sagen, hm?", sagte sie leise, „und so schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein." Ginny konnte sich keinen Reim machen, was das alles mit ihr zu tun hatte, da sie keinen Freund hatte und Tess wirklich eine sehr gute Freundin von ihr war.  
Als sie auch nach einigen Minuten keine Antwort bekam, drückte sie Tess noch mal an sich und wiegte sie tröstend.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich das Mädchen beruhigt hatte und nun endlich zu Ginny aufsah.  
„Malfoy", flüsterte sie nur und wieder stiegen Tränen in die grünen Augen des Mädchens.  
„Was hat der Bastard getan?", knurrte Ginny und sah sie ernst an.  
„Ich.. er… wir beide...also…", stotterte sie und biss sich auf den Lippen herum.  
„Sag mir nicht, dass du mit ihm geschlafen hast", sagte sie und starrte immer noch auf ihre Freundin. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, doch dann nickte Tess und senkte wieder ihren Kopf, „doch habe ich, es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich nicht auf dich gehört habe."  
„Das tut doch nun nichts zur Sache", beschwichtigte Ginny nun. "Ich will wissen, was er mit dir getan hat".  
„Er.. er hat mit mir geschlafen, und… und als das Ganze vorbei war, hat er mich…", sie stockte kurz und holte Luft, „ausgelacht, wie schlecht ich doch war und mir gesagt, ich wäre nur ein lächerliches Ding".  
Ginny traute ihren Ohren nicht, sie hatte gewusst, dass Malfoy ein Mistkerl war, sie wusste auch, wie er mit Frauen umging, doch das er so tief sinken würde, dachte sie nicht.  
„Na der kann was erleben", zischte sie.  
„NEIN!", sagte Tess und blickte das rothaarige Mädchen an, „tu nichts, sonst denkt er noch, ich wäre ein Petze!"  
Ginnys Augenbraue wanderte gen Haaransatz. „Nimm ihn nicht in den Schutz, er hat es nicht verdient."  
„Aber…", setzte das andere Mädchen an, doch Ginnys Blick ließ sie inne halten. Ich weiß, was du sagen willst", sagte sie dann leise.  
Ginny strich ihr beruhigend über die Haare und wiegte ihre Freundin noch eine zeitlang in den Armen. In Gedanken machte sie bereits Mordpläne, wie sie Malfoy in Stücke reißen würde, für das, was er ihrer Freundin angetan hatte.  
Erst einige Zeit später schaffte das rothaarige Mädchen, ihre Freundin ins Zimmer zu bringen und dort ins Bett. Sie selbst hatte sich danach auch wieder ins Bett nieder gelegt, die Augen auf die Decke gerichtet und wissend, was sie am nächsten Morgen tun würde.

Wütende Schritte hallten durch den Gang und wurden schneller. Sie wirkte, wie dumpfes Dröhnen, das von den Wänden wiedergegeben wurde. Eilig und zielstrebig liefen sie auf die fixierende Person zu und kam, kurz bevor sich die Beine berühren konnte, zum Stehen.  
„Du arroganter Mistkerl", zischte Ginnys Stimme und ihre Augen fixierten den blondhaarigen Slytherin, der vor ihr stand.

Nur kurz kam Dracos Gesichtsmimik ins Wanken und seine Augen blickten sie verdutzt an, doch schon im nächsten Moment hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und seine Augen formten sich zu Schlitzen.  
„Was ist in dich gefahren Weaselby?", keifte er.

„DU, Malfoy!", spie sie aus, „du meinst Wunder, wer du bist!"  
„Ach Weasleybessley", sagte er arrogant und strich sich sein Haar nach hinten, „sag das doch gleich, das du auf mich eifersüchtig bist."  
„WAS?", schrie Ginny und hatte ihre Geduld verloren. „Du kleiner…" doch dieses Wort ging im Getümmel unter. Das Griffyndormädchen hatte ausgeholt, ihm eine saftige Schelle verpasst und warf ihn zu Boden.  
Bevor Malfoy reagieren konnte, wurde er auch schon wieder nach oben gezogen und auf die Beine gestellt.  
„MALFOY, WEASLEY!! Erklären Sie mir das", die Stimme Mc Gonegalls schwirrte durch den Gang und nicht einmal ein Strich ihrer Lippen war zu sehen, so wütend war sie.  
„Das will ich Ihnen sagen", fing Draco arrogant, wie er war, an. „Diese blöde Kuh…"  
„Mister Malfoy, ich verbiete mir so einen Ton", sagte die Professorin ernst.  
„Aber sie hat angefangen", spie er aus.  
„Nein! Habe ich nicht!", widersprach Ginny ihm.  
„Es ist mir egal, wer angefangen hat", mischte sich die Lehrerin ein und sah die Beiden mit drohenden Augen an, „100 Punkte Abzug für beide Häuser", sagte sie kalt.  
„Aber…", setzte Ginny an.  
„Wenn mein Vater das erfährt", keifte Draco.  
„Wenn Ihr Vater was erfährt, Mister Malfoy, das Sie und Misses Weasley mir nun folgen, um die Strafarbeit entgegen zu nehmen?", zischte sie und sah die beiden Schüler an.  
Ginny schwieg und biss sich auf die Lippen, und Malfoy sah sie mit einem Blick an, der ihr Todesurteil verkündete.

Flashbackende 

Draco hustete und versuchte sich wieder hoch zu rappeln, doch Ginny hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt und saß mit einem Bein auf seinem Brustkorb. „Na? Wo ist nun dein Vater, der dir helfen kann?", zischte sie und ihre Augen funkelten.

Die Augen des Slytherins hingegen weiteten sich. Er begann zu zappeln und versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Er spürte, wie sich seine Brust langsam zuschnürte und jappste nach Luft.

Ginny jedoch, machte keine Anstalten von ihm runter zu gehen und grinste ihn boshaft an, „du bist wirklich ein kleines Frettchen".

Sie hatte die Worte gerade ausgesprochen, als sie von Dracos Arm getroffen und zur Seite gestoßen wurde.

„Du Miststück", keifte der Blonde, als er wieder genügend Luft bekommen hatte und kam auf Ginny zu. Diese konnte nicht so schnell reagieren und befand sich im nächsten Moment in Dracos festen Griff.

Er hatte sie an ihrem Oberteil gepackt und nah an sich gezogen. „Vielleicht reagierst du nur so, weil du eifersüchtig bist", zischte er mit einem Hauch Spott in der Stimme.

„Warum sollte ich das sein?", spie Ginny aus und fixierte den Slytherin.

„Weil du vielleicht noch nie von einem Jungen berührt wurdest, und du dieses Gefühl auch nur zu gerne kennen lernen möchtest", lachte Dray leise und kam dem Gryffindormädchen gefährlich nahe Richtung ihrer Lippen.

Ginny war kurz vor dem Explodieren, doch sie hatte keinerlei Chance zu entkommen. Draco hatte sie mit gekonntem Schlag, nahe an die Wand befördert und als er sie gepackt hatte, drückte er sie gegen die Wand. Ihre Hände waren unter seinem Körper eingeklemmt und er war ihr so nah, dass sie fast jede Faser seines Körpers spüren konnte.

„Glaubst du Frettchen das wirklich, das ich noch unberührt bin?", sprach sie sarkastisch und in ihren Augen ging wieder ein Lodern auf.

Und genau dieses Lodern gefiel Draco. Er wollte es noch mehr reizen. Er zog das Mädchen an sich und seine Lippen berührten die ihrigen. Fordern küsste er sie und drängte seine Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle und stupste ihre Zunge an.

Ginny war im ersten Moment völlig perplex und hielt inne. Doch dann als sie wieder zu Sinnen kam, biss sie in Malfoys Lippen.

Dieser knurrte schmerzhaft auf und riss seinen Kopf zurück. Er leckte sich, über die Lippen und schmeckte das süßliche Blut. Doch anstatt seine Nerven zu verlieren, grinste er das Mädchen an. „Ich wusste es, eine Raubkatze."

Sein Kopf schnellte wieder nach vorne und er begann Ginny erneut zu küssen. Ein weiteres Mal drängte er seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen, um sie inniger zu küssen.

Ginny knurrte tief und im ersten Moment wollten ihre Zähne wieder zuschnappen, als sie Dracos Zunge spürte. Doch Malfoys Zunge umschmeichelte ihre Zunge mit einer Art, welche sie schwach werden ließ. Anstatt ihn von sich zu stoßen, erwiderte sie den Kuss. Dachte nicht an die Erniedrigung und vielleicht daran, dass Draco darin eine Art Triumph sehen könnte.

Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, jemals auf so einer Art geküsst worden zu sein. Es ließ ihre Arme und Beine schwach werden, ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie war kurz davor, sich fallen zu lassen, als Draco sich plötzlich von ihr trennte.

Ginny schlug ihre Augen auf. „Du bist so ein scheußlicher Bastard, Malfoy", spie sie ihm entgegen.

„So bin ich das wirklich?", hauchte er fragend, ließ von ihren Armen und Beinen ab und setzte sich vor sie hin. „Dein Kuss sagt jedenfalls etwas anderes."

„Denkst du, es hat mir gefallen?", log sie und fixierte ihn. „Das war alles nur, damit du endlich von mir ablässt."

Draco lächelte und dieses Lächeln war echt. Kein Spott, keine Arroganz lag darin, sondern er lächelte sie wirklich an.

Ginny stockte, noch nie hatte sie Malfoy so gesehen und war völlig überrascht. Dies nützte der Slytherin aus, beugte sich wieder zu ihr und zog sie an sich.

„Ich denke, es hat dir gefallen, kleines Kätzchen", raunte er und bevor das Mädchen antworten konnte, senkte er seine Lippen wieder auf die ihrigen.

Doch diesmal war es anders. Sanft und zärtlich stupste er nun ihre Lippen an und wartete bis sie ihn den Einlass gewährte. Behutsam fuhren seine Finger an ihrem Körper entlang und ertasteten jeden Millimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte.

Ginny stöhnte leise auf und verfluchte sich innerlich, dass Dray so gut in dieser Sache war und er wirklich jedes Herz zum Schmelzen brachte. Sie schallt sich selbst einen Narren, denn eigentlich hatte sie was ganz anderes vorgehabt.

Als sie auch noch seine vorsichtigen Berührungen spürte, vergaß sie sich völlig und widmete sich ebenfalls seiner Haut. Wenn sie schon schwach wurde, dann wollte sie ihm das auf keinen Fall zu leicht machen.

Ihre Zunge wurde fordernder und sie küsste ihn begierig, was ihn schon nach kurzer Zeit aufstöhnen ließ. Innerlich grinste Ginny und machte weiter. Sie hatte ihn an sich gezogen, war unter sein Oberteil mit den Fingern verschwunden und kratzte ihn seine silberschimmernde Haut hinein.

Kurze Zeit später lagen ihre Kleidungsstücke neben ihnen auf dem Boden und sie liebkosten sich leidenschaftlich. Dray hatte zwischenzeitlich den Kuss gelöst, um wieder Luft zu bekommen und sah dabei Ginny an. Ihre Augen waren lustverhangen und funkelten wild auf.

Währenddessen hatte sich das Griffyndormädchen sich seiner Männlichkeit gewidmet und diese bearbeitet. Draco stöhnte lustvoll auf, ehe er sich wieder mit ihren Lippen verfing und ihre Knospen reizte.

Wenige Sekunden später lagen die Beiden sich in den Armen und leidenschaftliche Geräusche hallten leise in dem Raum wieder.

Ginny war gerade dabei, ihre Sachen zusammen zu fischen und hatte sich erhoben. Draco, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag und seinen Atem wieder versuchte in den Griff zu bekommen, hatte seine Augen geschlossen.

Das Mädchen grinste und zog sich ihre Schuluniform wieder an, dann beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste seine Lippen. „Ich wünsch dir noch viel Spass", sagte sie, erhob sich und hatte eilig seine Sachen geschnappt. Sie wand sich um und ging Richtung Türe.

Draco, der erst einmal gar nicht wusste, was hier lief, riss seine Augen auf und starrte sie an. „Ich dachte..", sagte er und wusste nicht so genau, was er sagen sollte.

„Was dachtest du, Dracolein? Das du so ungeschoren davon kommst?", grinste sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein! Und was die Strafarbeit angeht, ich werde Mc Gonegall sagen, dass ich bereits fertig bin und du noch hier zu tun hast."

„Und meine Sachen?", rief Draco panisch aus, der es erst jetzt richtig realisiert hatte. Er wollte sich erheben, doch Ginny war schon hinaus getreten und sagte, „die brauchst du ja jetzt nicht mehr!"

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, Ginny Weasly!", keifte Draco.

„Das hoffe ich doch", lachte sie und war nun vollends verschwunden.

„Fuck!", dachte sich Draco und blickte im Raum umher und an sich herunter. Doch anstatt auszurasten, grinste er. „Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Süße"...


End file.
